A management computer may be operatively connected through a computer network to a management controller such as a baseboard management controller (BMC) of a remotely managed host computer. Network interfaces on the managed host computer are operatively coupled to the management controller and may be communicatively connected to server computers which provide services such as keyboard, video, and mouse (KVM) console redirection and CD/DVD redirection, each service having a corresponding port number. A remotely located user of the management computer may require that only certain available services be provided, and that only one available network interface be utilized. Accordingly, the user may desire to change particular configuration settings for network interfaces that are to be exposed for active use, rather than being restricted to default configurations set by a manufacturer. For example, the user may want to customize the number and type of services to be provided on a particular network interface, as well as the corresponding port numbers. There further exists a need for configuration changes to be made remotely without the need for a network administrator to be present at the physical location of the network interfaces. Also, a simple interface is needed for making the changes on the remote management computer, and there is a need for the changes to take effect without rebooting the management controller.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.